Four Boys And A Few Friends
by TheHighAuthoress
Summary: They've got a few problems: England has trust issues since everyone got their independence, Wales hasn't spoken in months and nobody knows why, Scotland has emotional problems and Northern Ireland has ptsd since the Troubles in the sixties. When friends come to help will they make things better or worse?
Sunlight poured through the window, a sign it was morning. England woke up, put on his slippers and went downstairs.

Wales was sitting at the table with his arms folded under his chin, he sat up straight when England came in. England looked very surprised to see him but how would he have known Wales was up, with Wales not having spoken a word in months. "Oh good morning Wales, I didn't know you were up", England constantly offered him chances of conversation, but Wales never took any. "So, did you have any breakfast?" England asked. Wales just shook his head. "How about some tea and scones then?".

Suddenly they heard a door slam and a loud banging of feet, meaning Scotland had woken up. "Looks like we're having haggis" England whispered to Wales, who just nodded again. Lately Scotland had been very angry, lately meant for the past three days. Scotland had emotional problems, he'd seem okay but the slightest thing would set him off. The anger was the worst, especially when it lasted for a few days. That meant it was building up, a bit like a pipe. Little things would upset him, but eventually it would build up and like a pipe Scotland would burst from the pressure and go into a temperamental rage. They could all see it, like the beginning of a storm, they could see the flashes of lightning, now where was the roar of the thunder.

Scotland came into the kitchen. "Good den", he flopped onto one of the chairs. "Hey Wales, what's for breakfast?", Scotland also tried to get Wales to talk, but to no avail as Wales just shrugged his shoulders. England sighed, "We're having tea and scones...is Northern Ireland up yet?". Scotland glanced upstairs for a second. "No sign of him...could we nae have haggis instead?".

England stiffened, here we go "Ah, but I was really looking forward to scones". Scotland arched a brow, "And I was really looking forward to haggis!". "But it's my turn to make the breakfast, you can make haggis when it's your turn". Scotland frowned, unable to think of anything to say. England saw the empty chair beside Scotland, "Wales? Where did you go?".

In the middle of their argument, Wales had left...quietly. Wales crept up the stairs, walked down the hall and knocked on the third door on the left. There was a silence and then Wales gently pushed open the door, letting a quick ray of light enter the dark room. Closing it behind him, Wales crept up to the empty side of the bed and gently lifted the covers. Whilst crawling in beneath them, he listened for more shouting. There was none, so they must have stopped, but the boy next to him quickly took his attention as he started to toss and turn as if trying to escape something. Wales wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close, Northern Ireland's terror soon stopped as he visibly relaxed with a long exhale.

Wales didn't have to ask, he knew very well that it was another nightmare about the Troubles in the 60's. When Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland separated, it caused a Northern Ireland a great deal of anxiety, he'd had two major panic attacks, and the others felt at a loss as to what to do.

When Wales woke up, the clock said it was 12 o'clock, he'd dozed off for an hour. Wales also noticed there wasn't anyone beside him. Wales threw on a pair of Northern Ireland's faded black trousers (when the lad was a bit younger, he'd gone through a very altogether random gothic phase, when Wales asked the others England said that Northern Ireland was just expressing himself).

Wales rushed down the stairs and saw England and Scotland still talking, he then went to watch TV with Northern Ireland in the other room.

"Hey England, could I have the keys to the car?". "No Scotland"."But-why not?" "Because...' _you'll just run off like the others_ ' you just can't".


End file.
